Lonil R’sak
Description Lonil R’sak (25 BBY) is a freelance assassin who specializes in killing his targets through starfighter combat. As he figures it, his target could be the most dangerous being in the galaxy, but in the air they’re only as good as the machine around them. He flies a souped-up T-65AC4 X-wing known as the Silver Shot and his skills as a pilot are formidable enough to stand up to the some of the best in the galaxy. He has recently taken to flying with a squadron of drones that are identical versions of the Silver Shot to allow him to take on otherwise unassailable targets. He’ll take on any job that comes his way, especially if it gives him a chance to prove his flying prowess. He doesn’t concern himself with collateral damage or innocent fatalities if the end result is the death of his target. =History= Early Life Lonil was born to poor farmers on the Bothan colony of Kothlis, a world frequently said to smell like moldy cheese. As soon as Lonil was old enough to learn about the variety of other planets that populated the galaxy, he yearned to leave his impoverished existence behind. For him the smell of Kothlis was oppressive and a frequent reminder of his station in life; that he would never have a life of privilege like those enjoyed by the members of the great Bothan clans. In an attempt to escape the bonds of gravity, and fate, that chained him to Kothlis, Lonil learned to fly his family’s airspeeder, modified for cropdusting, at an early age. At first it was simply a way to get away from the smell, which Lonil could never seem to get used to, but soon it became a passion as he worked on improving his skills at every opportunity. He even managed to claim some minor fame at local airshows before the Galactic Civil War gripped the galaxy. Soldier of Fortune At the first opportunity he had, Lonil abandoned his life on Kothlis, joining up with a recruiter for the Rebel Alliance, and never looked back. It wasn’t the Rebel cause that motivated him, instead he sought to challenge himself against the best pilots the Empire could throw at him. After a few years of flying for the Rebels and growing bored with dispatching Imperial pilots, Lonil decided it was time to challenge himself further. He took advantage of his position in the Alliance and attacked a prominent cell leader while assigned as a starfighter escort. Lonil destroyed the other escorts and killed the cell leader by blowing up his shuttle. He then cashed in on the Imperial bounty for the cell leader and went freelance as an assassin for hire. Professional Assassin Lonil became infamous for killing his quarries from behind the controls of a starfighter and, since he would take any contract that came his way, became despised by the Empire and the Alliance alike. Lonil barely cared as there was plenty of people in the criminal element who were more than happy to hire his services. The Hutts, in particular, with their many clan feuds, made good use of Lonil’s skills. Eventually Lonil was contacted by another assassin known as Nashka about joining a cadre of like-minded killers known as the Dinkos. Lonil accepted, seeing it as a way to further challenge himself. He made good money while in the organization and was recognized as one of the top assassins in the cadre. Lonil barely cared about the state of the galaxy at this point, but one event, the Battle of Yavin, had a profound effect on him. Although Imperial propaganda tried to attribute the Death Star’s destruction to “sabotage,” discovering the truth wasn’t very difficult. To Lonil, the fact that a single starfighter was able to destroy something so massive was like a confirmation from above that he was on the right track. It also began his preference for only flying X-wing fighters from that point on. Departure After a few years of working under Nashka, Lonil began to find the Rodian’s rules as too restrictive. Shortly before the organization was absorbed into Black Sun, Lonil departed from the group and resumed his freelance career. As the Galactic Empire and the New Republic continued to fight with each other after Endor, Lonil found plenty of work in the war-torn galaxy. Eventually Lonil became so wealthy that he was able to purchase several more X-wings and outfit them to the same specifications as his ship, the Silver Shot. At first it was simply to keep back-ups around incase his fighter was ever destroyed, but soon he outfitted them with highly advanced droid brains to form an entire squadron dedicated to assassination. This not only helped him take on more impressive targets, but also gave Lonil a way to confuse his enemies as to which ship he was flying since each X-wing was identical. Xan Dizon In progress... Category:BothansCategory:AssassinsCategory:Halomek